Ep. 43: To the Legendary Hero
To The Legendary Hero is the forty-third episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the second part of a two-part showdown with Damaras, which began with The Strongest Man in the Universe. Synopsis Captain Marvelous has been captured by Damaras and Basco and is going to be publicly executed while Joe, Luka, Ahim and Gai are nowhere to be found. Doc, as the final Gokaiger left, must work on his own to save his fellow pirates. Plot Captain Marvelous is delivered to Akudos Gill aboard the Gigant Horse, and although both Damaras and Dyrandoh are ready to kill him then and there, Gill decides that Marvelous should be given a public execution on Earth. On the Gokai Galleon, Don is distraught over the loss of his friends and admits to Navi that he made up the magazine article that portrayed him as a hero as a joke. As he remembers when Marvelous first gave him his Mobirate, a message from Damaras comes over the monitor announcing Marvelous's execution and the later subjugation of Earth. Basco then turns up with Sally in order to watch, and reveals to Marvelous that he has acquired the Greater Powers of Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan and Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman (bringing his total up to five) as well as intending to steal the twenty-eight that the Gokaigers have collected after Marvelous's death. Don is ready to give up, claiming he can't defeat Damaras although he wants to, but Navi reminds him of when he first came aboard and learnt how to fight in his own way and how the team always covered for each other. With that, Don is inspired and arrives on Earth just before Marvelous is executed. While Don holds off the Gormin, Navi arrives and frees Marvelous which is noticed by Basco who does nothing to stop her. After Marvelous is freed, Don admits he hasn't thought any further ahead when suddenly Joe, Luka, Ahim and Gai turn up and reveal they were saved from Basco's attack by Sally. Damaras realises he's been betrayed too late as he is figuratively and literally stabbed in the back by Basco. After taunting Damaras that he should not have underestimated Don, he leaves assuring the Gokaigers he only helped them so they can collect the last two Greater powers. After changing, the Gokaigers defeat the Gormin with an all-green Gokai Change before defeating Damaras with two shots from Gokai Galleon Buster, the kill shot led by Don. He is then enlarged by Insarn, and proves more than a match for GokaiOh and GouJyuJin however Don assures everyone they can win. Summoning MagiDragon for the Gokai Magi Bind attack to take out Daramas' built-in mini-guns, Pat-Striker for the Pat-Strike attack, GaoLion to claw at him, Fuuraimaru to disarm him, and Machalcon to send him back, the Gokaigers then form Kanzen GokaiOh and hit Damaras (who found out he can't get through Kanzen GokaiOh's armor) with the Gokai Kanzen Super Burst, which finally destroys him. Aboard the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaigers enjoy dinner as Don apologizes for his joke. However the others assure him he truly is a hero for saving Marvelous before asking for seconds. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in To The Legendary Hero: **Gokai Red - DenziGreen **Gokai Blue - Shinken Green **Gokai Yellow - ShishiRanger **Gokai Green - GingaGreen, MagiGreen, Midorenger **Gokai Pink - Green Flash **Gokai Silver - Sky Ninja Shurikenger (Fire Mode) *This is the first time female Gokaigers change into Green Rangers. As a result, this is the first glimpse of a female Green Ranger in all of Super Sentai, discounting Mele. *Both of the Green Rangers Don became prior to the all-Green change held importance to their respective teams: **Gingaman: Hayate was the second-in-command of his team. **Magiranger: Makito Ozu was the eldest of the Ozu siblings. *This is the first time all six Gokaigers transform into Rangers of the same color. *When fighting the Dogormin as Green Rangers, the Gokaigers pair up in 3 groups of 2 based on the weaponry or fighting styles of the Rangers they've transformed into: **Luka and Don: Throwing weapons. **Marvelous and Ahim: Boxing attacks. **Joe and Gai: Swordsmanship Trivia *This episode marks the death of Damaras. *As it is revealed Basco has the Greater Power of Sun Vulcan and Fiveman, the only Greater Powers that are left unclaimed as of this episode are those of Battle Fever and Kakuranger. *This is the first episode that a different male Gokaiger uses the GokaiGalleon Buster. In this case, Don. *This is also the first episode to feature the version of the Super Sentai Hero Getter that uses ''Gokaiger VS Gavan ''footage. External links *Episode 43 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes